


Dangerous Beginnings

by EndlessSkies64



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSkies64/pseuds/EndlessSkies64





	1. Chapter 1

Abigail Lecter bustled around the room preparing her things for the first day of school. Tomorrow, when she walked through the large school doors, she would enter a senior. Abigail’s wolf howled in excitement, something exciting was going to happen tomorrow. She could feel it stirring in her blood. The pleasant, heady sensation left her anxious for the start of tomorrow.  
Finished with her bag, she crossed the room to her closet. Picking outfits never failed to make her wistful. It was days like this when she wished she had an older female in her life. After a long look, she pulled out a pair forest green shorts and a cream camisole, along with her favorite gray cardigan and converse.  
Hannibal, her father, wanted children more than anything, so when more time passed without finding his mate, he searched for a suitable female to carry his child. The surrogate was a strong female wolf who had lost her mate some time ago. When Sue died after giving birth, Hannibal raised her on his own. He had immaculate taste in clothing and was far from inconsiderate, but Abigail longed for a female presence.  
17 years later, Hannibal still hadn’t found his mate. Abigail wondered if his significant other lived. He dated and had the occasional girlfriend, but none of them were permanent. She was the only constant female in his life, and he was extremely protective of her.  
A soft knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts.  
"Come in." The door opened, revealing Hannibal.  
"I came to say good- Young lady you are not wearing those shorts."

"I'm going to be 18 soon I think I can choose what I want to wear."

"Abigail you are-"

She turned around gave her dad puppy eyes. She knew he found the look adorable and could never refuse her. The rolling of his eyes was as audible as the sigh he released. "One of these days that look will fail to get you your way. Goodnight."

"Goodnight dad."

She threw herself on her soft bed and switched on Pandora. She fell asleep to the sound of Halsey's voice, dreams of a large red/brown wolf-haunted her.

Emmery grabbed the final item from the last moving box in her new spacious room. Long and thin fingers traced the silver frame which held the smiling and winking image of her mother, Margery. A year had passed since her mother's death, but the pain was still all to present.  
After her Mother's death, she moved in with her grandparents, but after a few months, she realized she couldn't bear to live in the small town anymore. Not when she couldn't turn the corner without recalling some memory of her mother. Against her grandfather's warnings, she contacted her mother's stepsister, Bedelia. Bedelia’s mother married her mother’s father and moved in with them when both girls were young. In no time the girls had grown to love one another. When Bedelia left the small to pursue a medical degree, she had begged Margery to go with her. In the end, Margery decided to remain behind to take over the general family store. This did not stop them from talking on the phone for hours everytime they had a chance. After becoming a doctor, she fell in love and married Freddy Lounds, an aspiring reporter. Together they moved to New York; she kept in touch over the years. 

Her grandfather warned her that Bedelia would be to busy to take her in, but Bedelia had jumped at the opportunity to take in her niece. After a short phone conversation, Bedelia drove through the night to pick her up. Her aunt was all too happy to take in Emmery. Not even the warnings Emmery’s grandfather gave Bedelia, swayed her decision. Her grandfather was not happy with Emmery’s decision to leave, but being 18 he hardly had a say. Bedelia refused to heed her stepfather’s badgering as they loaded her things into the rental her aunt had acquired. Bedelia declined to listen stating she would do anything necessary to make her niece comfortable.  
Bedelia didn't know about the existence of wolves nor that the daughter of her beloved sister was one of the creatures of legend. As far as she knew her nieces need for the great outdoors was the cause of severe asthma that afflicted Emmery when she was younger but had vanished when she first shifted.

"There is no need to worry Jon. I received an offer in Ashland Oregon a week ago, and I accepted. The house I bought for my job just so happens to be near the forest that will be perfect for Emmery.”

Her grandfather and Bedelia had never seen eye to eye because of Bedelia's preference. Bedelia was polite to him out of respect to her mother and Margery, but all the politeness in the world couldn’t have warmed her words. "What of your partner?"

Bedelia's form stiffened at his question. "She and I are no longer together."

 

Through the large window in her room, she saw the beginning of the rich green forest resting at the edge of the backyard. Her wolf was dying to go exploring. The scents pouring in through the open car windows, when they had first arrived, had alerted her to the presence of other wolves, but this area was free of other scents. The land her aunt had purchased was neutral. Free territory.  
Tossing the last duffle bag in her now organized the closet, she kicked off her boots and pounced on her new bed, enjoying the silence.  
Bedelia was at work at the moment, and by the time her aunt returned she’d be in her first class of the day.

Tomorrow would be her first day at Redwood high school as a senior. Her wolf was anxious, but she pegged it off as nerves. Shutting her eyes, she pulled her soft gray cover over her exhausted body. As consciousness retreated, dreams of hazel eyes invaded her mind.

"Emmery!” The door slamming shut woke Emmery from her restless sleep. “Your still here! You're late! On your first day no less, shit!"

Emmery sat up, the numbers on the alarm clock blinked angrily at her. Casting off the cover, she slipped on a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt. Bedelia was back from work already, God she really was late.

By the time she raced down the staircase, her aunt was kicking off her heels and scrubbing the makeup off her face with a makeup wipe. Grabbing her leather jacket and helmet, she kissed Bedelia chastely on the cheek. "Careful on your bike, Emmery.”

"I know, try to get some rest." She often worried for her workaholic aunt. Bedelia worked long hours at the hospital, but she loved being a doctor regardless the toll. It had been four months since the divorce, but she could still see the pain Freddy's infidelity had caused.

"Have a great first day at school Emmery. Please stay out of trouble."

"I'll try." She smiled at her exhausted aunt. "But if trouble comes knocking I'm going to answer it with closed fists."  
Emmery raced out of the house, barely avoiding Bedelia’s flying Prada shoe.

Abigail sat in her second-period class, pencil scribbling down the math work on the board. So much for less work. It was barely the first day, and she already had a pop quiz in math and an assigned reading in English.

She sighed in relief when the bell rang. She followed the crowd out the door to her locker. Not looking where she was going she collided with a solid, warm wall that caused electric tingles to spread across her body. Before she fell on her ass, two strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her close. A nose nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent. The female’s hot breath tickled her skin as she spoke.

"Mate."

Mate? Abigail senses went into overload. She had found her mate.

"Mine."

Abigail's wolf purred in pleasure as the girl spoke.

Pulling back, Abigail saw the goddess that was her mate. Tall, toned, shoulder-length lustrous ebony hair, stormy gray eyes, and beautiful gold skin. Pure perfection.  
Emmery gazed at her mate. The lovely hazel eyes from her dream stared back at her with awe. She was perfection, beauty in its rawest form. Tall, delicate, long chocolate curls fell on her shoulders, endless legs, and a lovely scent of fresh air and jasmine. Her wolf called out to hers, wanting to mark her lovely mate.

Abigail discreetly inhaled her scent, mountain air, and wildflowers.

"Abigail."

The arms encircling her waist tightened as Marcus, another wolf, and her friend approached them.

"Abigail, who’s the chick?"

Her mate purred. "Abigail, such a lovely name."

Abigail smiled in delight. Her voice was richer than any chocolate she’d ever tasted. She felt the flutter of a thousand wings in her stomach at the sound of her mate's voice.

She ignored Marcus. "What's your name?" She whispered.

"Emmery.”

"Emmery." The name rolled nicely on her tongue. "That a nice name."

"Abigail, is she bothering you?" Marcus called her again, turning her head she noticed the crowd they had attracted.  
Emmery’s grip tightened on her waist. "No Marcus, she’s not.” She turned back to look at Emmery. “What class do you have next?"

"Government, with Morgan."

Abigail smiled and grabbed her hand. "Great! That's the class I have next."

It was very hard to concentrate on parliament with her mate looking dangerous in black. Emmery beat her by an inch or two in height, but god those legs looked endless. The leather jacket didn’t help either. The smell of her alone nearly drove her mad.The sight of her mate biting her full bottom lip just about pushed her over the edge.

She sincerely hoped she wasn’t drooling.

Emmery had the same problem concentrating, all she wanted to do was look at her drop-dead gorgeous mate. Having Abigail with her in all her classes was a blessing dipped in sweet torture. Bedelia wouldn’t be pleased if failed her classes, but she couldn’t resist looking at the femme fatal sitting beside her. How could she when the temptress was constantly crossing her long, bare legs? When lunch finally came around Emmery hardly touched her food. Question after question after question poured from her mouth. The desire to know everything about Abigail overwhelmed her.  
Leaning forward, Emmery brushed a strand of hair out of Abigail’s face. “You’re beautiful.”  
Abigail blushed under her admiring gaze. "I was thinking the same thing about you."  
Entranced by the light in Abigail’s eyes, Emmery moved her face closer to hers, leaving her just enough space to pull away. When she didn’t, Emmery brushed her lips briefly against her own before pulling away.  
Before Abigail could pull Emmery back for a longer kiss, Marcus grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly out of the seat.  
"You will stay away from Abigail!”

Emmery growled low in her throat, her wolf fought against her control, wanting to rip the guy's head off for touching Abigail.

"Marcus let me go!"

He ignored her, "Abigail, I’m trying to protect you. People are staring." He hissed in disgust and pain. “They’ll think you like her if you allow her to touch you like that.”

Abigail pulled free of her now ex-friend’s grasp. "I do like her, and I could care less what anyone thinks or says. I thought you were a better person than this, Marcus.”  
Marcus looked at her like he couldn’t handle what she was saying. “And I thought you were better than this…” he pointed at Emmery with disgust. “Dyke.”  
It happened quickly. Emmery closed the distance between her and Marcus. The blur of a fist connecting with a jaw was too fast to absorb. Marcus’s head snapped back, and the crack echoed across the cafeteria. Blood gushed from his busted lip. Before Marcus could lunge, security guards restrained all three of them and escorted them to the principles office.  
Abigail glared at Marcus once they arrived the office. The sight of Emmery’s bruised hand hurt her beyond words, far more than Marcus incentive words.

Abigail wiped the blood gently off Emmery’s knuckles with a handkerchief Hannibal forced her to carry on her person. "Are you alright?"

She gave her a pitiful look. "No, but I think a kiss would do wonders."

She giggled, leaning close she kissed the broken skin on Emmery’s hand.  
The principal entered the room and took his chair. "I'm very disappointed in all of you. Especially you Emmery. I did your aunt a favor by letting you into this school with the record you have at your old school. I'm going to have to call her."

Emmery sat up in the chair. "No please don't call her. I'm old enough to handle this on my own."

"Sorry Emmery, but I have to. I will also be calling your father, Abigail."

Oh great just what she needed. Her overprotective father meeting her mate this way.

 

Bedelia sighed as she made her way to her bathroom, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The pale woman reflected back at her did nothing to lift her spirits.  
She combed back her silky hair with her fingers as she brushed her teeth.  
Rushing into her room, she slipped on her jeans and grabbed a red flannel shirt from the foot of her bed, buttoning it as she ran down the stairs. She tugged on her brown boots before stepping out of the door.

Hannibal glared at the newcomer, his daughter's mate. A rogue. Why couldn’t she have found her mate later in life?  
"I'm sorry Mr. Lecter. I don't know what could be delaying Miss. Du Maurier."

He smoothed the imaginary wrinkles in his pristine suit as he glared at the pathetic human before him. Such a weak-  
The door to the office opened, and Hannibal's senses were overwhelmed by the scent of orchids and lily's. A voice richer than Cabernet Sauvignon reached his ears. His wolf howled in longing.  
Mate?!

"I'm sorry for arriving late."

Hannibal stood up from his seat and turned to see a small blond woman enter the room. Her electric blue eyes were full of concern. Porcelain skin, a distracting beauty mark just above her mouth which drew attention to her full lips, and cheekbones that rivaled his own.

She walked past him, without a glance in his direction, and took the seat the troublemaker offered her. He fought against the desire he felt to pull her against him. Had he been syounger, he's sure he wouldn't have been able to maintain his control. Even now he was having difficulties.  
The principle stuttered as it spoke. "Um... don't worry... I was um just saying that we will have to suspend Emmery -”

The woman turned to Emmery. "Who started the fight?"

Emmery and Abigail pointed at Marcus. "I'm sorry aunt Bedelia."

Hannibal barely heard a word after the girl said his mate’s name. Bedelia, what a unique and lovely name.

Bedelia turned her hard gaze on the cowering principle. "Principle Maxwell I hope you plan on expelling this young man as well."

"Um, you see Miss. Du Maurier-"

"That’s Dr. Du Maurier. Seeing as he,” Bedelia pointed her manicured finger accusingly in Marcuse’s direction. “is the one who started the fight it is only fair that he too be suspended. If that is not the case, I'm sure my lawyer will love to hear about your school's discrimination towards my niece."

The principal gave Hannibal a pleading look. For some inexplicable reason, he felt the urge to please Bedelia.

It must be the bond. Not only did he have to deal with Abigail’s puppy eyes he now had to deal with the bond. He couldn’t decide what was worse.

He wanted to please Bedelia more than anything. He wanted the woman who was related to that daughter stealer…The woman who couldn't possibly be his mate... A human......

He nodded at the principle. "Since today is the first day of school I will let you both go with a warning."

Bedelia stood from her chair. "Glad to hear that. I'm sure Emmery won’t get into any more trouble."

Hannibal's wolf purred at the sight of his mate asserting herself. Mate? A human. It couldn't be possible after all this time. Could it?

The principles eyes wandered down Bedelia's chest, holding back a growl Hannibal noticed what the principle was staring at. Bedelia's shirt was misbuttoned.

His wolf was fighting to come out before he lost control Bedelia turned to face him.

Her eyes flickered over him. Hannibal stood straighter under her gaze. He tried to keep his eyes on her face, but the temptation to look down was too great.

The top two buttons of her blouse were buttoned, but the third and fourth one was not. He caught a glimpse of her black lace bra.

She cleared her throat and stuck out her hand. "Bedelia Du Maurier.”  
He felt sharp electric tingles shoot up his arm; it was unlike any sensation he had ever felt. She was his mate, a human. Someone who could be killed in an instant.

"Hannibal Lecter."

Bedelia looked down at her their hands. An odd expression flitted across her face. She looked unnerved and eager to leave his presence. He bit back a growl when she pulled her hand from his grasp and turned towards the three children.

"I believe you all have the class to go attend." She kissed Emmery’s cheek. "See you at home."

She opened the door to the office and stepped out. Hannibal was about to follow her; his wolf was dragging him towards the door when his daughter grabbed his hand.

"Father I want to introduce you to Emmery.”

Hannibal could care less about the troublemaker at the moment. What he really wanted was the girl’s aunt.

"Nice to meet you. I'll see you at home Abigail."

Rushing to the parking lot, he arrived in time to see her pulling out of the lot in her silver Mercedes. Hannibal quickly jumped in his car and followed a short distance behind her.

She lived in neutral territory. He could not protect her here. Anything could harm the fragile body of his mate.

He quickly hid his car from view. Not wanting to destroy his suit he removed it and folded the fine material neatly. Leaping into the air, he shifted into his large silver wolf and made his way to her house.

 

Bedelia tugged off her boots and tossed them into her closet. The flannel shirt and jeans landed in the hamper beside the boots. Picking up a flimsy blue camisole she slipped it on along with long silk pajama bottoms.

Once downstairs she filled a glass with wine, grabbed a blanket and went outside. The cold air was as inviting as the new lawn chairs she had bought for the house. She settled herself on the cushions of the lawn chair and arranged the soft green blanket over her. The wine settled nicely in her stomach as she faced the looming trees swaying at the end of the backyard.  
As the wine in her glass depleted, she had the odd sensation of being watched. Shutting her eyes, she ignored the sensation, pegging it off on the 2 hours of sleep she had gotten.

Her bones felt heavy, and the lightness of her glass was the only motivation she had to get up. She knew she was pushing herself too hard at work, but the thought of taking the day off was not pleasing. It would only giver her time to think of Freddy. The memory of walking in on the woman she loved in their bed with a man had wounded her greatly. What broke her heart was the ease in which Freddy had shrugged off the betrayal. Freddy’s defense remained the same throughout the divorce process; the news cost what it cost. The marriage did not mean monogamy. She’d never thought Freddy would ever manipulate her, but she did. During the moving process, Freddy stole crucial medical information regarding a politician, from her home office. The divorce left Bedelia with a broken heart, no job and with absolutely no trust.

The sound of a twig snapping derailed her train of thought. She opened her eyes and stared in shock at the large silver dog sitting right next to her.

"Oh Fuck!"

Bedelia moved back in her chair, hoping the mongrel wouldn’t rip her to shreds.

The wolf growled, halting her movement.  
"Good, uh your way too big and dangerous to be a dog, so uh wolf."

The wolf to her amazement looked amused. She froze as he jumped on the chair beside her. His large head neared her. Bedelia shut her eyes in fear. Expecting to feel his large teeth tearing into her flesh, she was surprised when instead she felt his cold nose pressed against the hollow of her neck.

The wolf inhaled her scent, before pulling away. His gold eyes appraised her, a small voice in her head urged her to touch the giant wolf. Bedelia saw her hand moving of its own accord towards the wolf before her. The soft silken fur beneath her fingers surprised her. She had expected it to be coarse. The wolf shut his eyes and leaned into her touch.

The snapping of another branch caught the wolf's attention. Bedelia took advantage of the distraction and made a break for the back door. Leaping off the chair, she rushed up the porch steps into the house, shutting the door quickly behind her. The wolf remained where she had left him, a sad almost disappointed look in his golden eyes.

Bedelia felt a sharp ache in her chest and a strange desire to go to the large beast.

The same voice pulled at her, for the second time her hand moved with a will of its own towards the latch on the door. Before she could pull it open, the wolf bounded away into the forest. Leaving her alone with her troubling thoughts.


	2. chapter 2

Seeing the once elegant meal turned to mush under Abigail's circular and carless ministrations grated Hannibal's nerves. Taking a deep breath, he managed to choke out the words stuck in his throat. "So when are you going to bring Emmery over for dinner?" 

The brilliant smile illuminating her previously sullen face made it worth his effort.   
"I'm not sure. Is your invitation sincere?”

Hannibal loathed the idea of his daughter's mate being a rogue, but he couldn't deny her happiness. "If she is your mate there is no reason for her not to come over for dinner." The fact that the girl’s presence also came with her lovely aunt had nothing to do with reluctant acceptance.

"Does that mean I can hang out with Emmery tomorrow after school?"

Hannibal took in a deep breath, knowing that every moment took Abigail farther from him. "Yes."

She jumped up from her seat and embraced him tightly. "Thank you so much, dad. I'm going to go call her."

"Wait, Abigail, before you go I wish to know more about Emmery… and her family." He hoped his voice didn’t show how eager he was to learn about Bedelia.

At her questioning look, he shrugged his shoulders. "Is it surprising I wish to know more about the girl who is stealing my little girl away?"

He was glad when she started giggling. "Oh, dad she's wonderful!"

 

Emmery watched as Bedelia slipped on her shoes, waiting for her impending lecture.

"Did he really start the fight?"

"Yes."

"Was it over the cute girl in the office?"

"Yes."

"Did you win?"

Emmery smirked. "Yup."

She ruffled her hair. "That's my girl."

Emmery helped Bedelia into her coat. "So you're not mad at me?"

Her aunt smiled. "Of course not Emmery. You told me the truth, now if you had lied well, that would be a different story, I despise lies and secrets."

Guilt rested heavily in her stomach she was lying to her about what she was. "You should bring her over when I'm not dead on my feet."

"I will. Drive safely." Emery loved the easy acceptance Bedelia gave her. There was no judgment in her eyes and no hypocrisy, just acceptance.

Emmery rushed upstairs, phone in hand eager to call Abigail. Kicking off her shoes, she threw herself on her stomach on the soft waiting bed. The phone rang twice before Abigail’s sweet voice reached her ears. Her wolf purred at the sound.

"Hey, I was just about to call you!"

Emmery smiled. "Really? You miss me already?."

Abigail blushed in the darkness of her room. "I’d say you’re the one who missed me since you called first.”  
Emmery was glad Abigail wasn’t present to see her blush. “I called because I miss you even though we’ve only been apart for two hours.”  
Abigail felt ravens fluttering in her stomach, and her wolf purred in delight. “I was going to call you to invite you to dinner at my house sometime this week and because I miss you too.”

Emery smiled. "I'd be happy to go."

"You know I usually want the night to last forever, but now I feel it's going by far too slow," Abigail whispered as she hugged her pillow.

"I agree. Hey after school tomorrow do you want to go for a run?"

"I don't know."

Emmery ’s smile dropped. "Oh ok."

Abigail rushed with her response, feeling bad for teasing her. "I don't know if your wolf will be able to handle mine."

She chuckled, glad she had only been teasing her. "Oh, I'm sure we can take you. I hope you run fast."

Abigail laughed. "Why are you the big bad wolf?"

"Yes, and you're my little red riding hood."

Hannibal walked into his daughter's room. She was asleep with her phone in her ear. Taking her phone, he noticed the caller id. Emmery with little hearts next to it. He rolled his eyes and hung up after he heard heavy breathing on the other side. They had both fallen asleep. It was as sickening as it was cute.

He placed the phone on her nightstand and fixed her covers.

"No matter how old you get. You will always be my little girl."

Hannibal walked out of her room and made himself comfortable in his bed. Grabbing his laptop from the nightstand, he searched the web for information on his elusive mate. A few moments later he slammed it shut. He hated the internet. You needed an account for everything, and he’d kill himself before he made a facebook account. Tumblr didn’t look bad, but even then he wasn’t too eager to create one.

Standing up, he stalked across the room and switched off the light to his room. He was far too anxious to sleep. Slipping out his window, he shifted into his wolf and ran towards the hospital Abigail had told him she worked at. He would wait by her car till she came out of work.


	3. chapter 3

A lean young man kneeled before a figure shrouded in darkness.

"Our numbers are growing steadily."

At the young man’s hesitancy, a deep thundering voice whispered around the room. "But?"

The young man trembled. "The fighters we have are untrained and are giving the leaders difficulties."

"Order them to the main chamber."

“As you order."

"Have the ringleaders stand apart from the others."

The young man nodded and departed with a small bow.

32 men, some as young 16, stood in the ominous room shoving and pushing making a ruckus.

The two primary troublemakers of the crowd stood in the front. The appointed commanders formed a semicircle around the group waiting for their leader.

From the shadows, the same thundering voice whispered. "So you are the two troublemakers. Do you think you're stronger than all your comrades? Then your commanders?"

The teenagers nodded arrogantly, puffing out their chests proudly. The others laughed nervously, sensing something wasn't right. "Than me?"

The room fell silent, the two teens in the front shoved each other.

"Yes, we are stronger than you. We don't hide in the shadows like a coward."

A deep sinister chuckle echoed around the room. The shadows moved before their eyes following the tall emerging figure.

Gasps could be heard around the room, the boys in front turned white with fear.

"I do not hide in the shadows; I am the darkness. I'm the stuff Nightmares are made of."

The two boys shifted and tried to run, but the surrounding shadows shot out, capturing them easily. The shadows brought the yelping wolves closer.  
"Let this be a lesson for all those present." The shadows pulsed with life as the howling wolves in their grasps transformed back into the shriveled lifeless bodies of the boys they once knew. "I will not stand for anything less than perfection."

The bodies dropped like sacks of bones to the ground. "This will be the fate of those who fail to please me."

 

Bedelia rushed out of the hospital, hoping to avoid overly eager doctor after her attention. She was halfway across the parking lot, the silver sheen of her Mercedes in the early morning light within her view.

"Dr. Du Maurier!”

Bedelia increased her speed, all the while cursing the beautiful Saint Laurent heels that adorned her feet. She was so close to her car, so close. There was a possibility he would think she had not heard him call out her name.

She heard him pick up his pace, trying to catch up to her brisk pace. He slowed his pace once he reached her side.

"Did you need something, Dr. Chilton?"

Digging into her purse, she grabbed her keys. "Yes, I wonder if you…would like to go on a date with me?"

A low growl interrupted her refusal. The same silver wolf from yesterday came out from behind her car, his threating growl aimed at Dr. Chilton.

"Bedelia, don’t move. I'm going to call for security so they can shoot this animal." The wolf growled once again, looking ready to lunge at the doctor.

Bedelia quickly placed herself between them. Her actions shocked her for a moment. What on earth was she doing protecting a wild animal that could easily kill her?   
"No Frederick! This is my dog… Claudius."

The wolf growled lowly but not in a threatening manner. If anything he sounded more annoyed than vicious.

"Hush… Claudius."

"He's your dog! Bedelia that thing is huge what kind of breed is it? I thought it was a wolf for Pete's sake!"

"Oh, he's a… wolf/husky mix. Very friendly. Isn't that right boy?"

She glared at him meaningfully hoping he wouldn't bite her face off. The wolf did not look happy, but instead of ripping them both to shreds he came to sit very close to her, pressing his head against her thigh. His body rumbled loudly as she hesitantly scratched behind his ears.

Dr. Chilton shook his head and puffed his chest. "Yes well like I was saying maybe we could go get a drink tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Frederick, but-"

He interrupted her with a wave of his hand, Claudius growled at the interruption. "I don't need the whole I'm not interested in dating line. Just tell me why you won't go out with me."

"You're not my type Dr. Chilton."

"Then what is your type?"

"Females."

Frederick rolled his eyes. "OH please. About half of the women I ask out use the same tired line. If I weren't a lesbian I'd date you. I always see them the next day going on a date with some other guy."

"I'm sure you get that line a lot, but I'm serious. I prefer women to men. In fact, I was recently married to one."

"So you really are into women?"

"Yes."

"But if you weren't you would go out with me?"

Bedelia cursed her fate. It wasn’t fair. "Look, Frederick, you’re a nice guy, and I would probably go on a date with you," another low growl came out "but you and I just don't go together. Why don't you ask Jane? She is a really nice lady who just might accept your offer."

He looked like he wanted to kiss her but another threatening growl stopped his advance. "Thanks, Bedelia, for being honest with me. Have a good day."

"You to Frederick.”

Bedelia sighed in relief as he walked away. "Do you know you could have been killed?"

Claudius leaned against her, rolling her eyes at the annoyingly adorable gesture she moved to open her door.

"Ok wolf go home and try not to get killed."

She jumped in surprise when the wolf jumped into the passenger seat when she opened the door.

"Oh no, you don't! Those are leather seats! Out!"

She stood there for about ten minutes with the wolf sitting calmly in her expensive car. He made no move to remove himself from her vehicle.

Bedelia again cursed her fate. “Fuck! Alright, wolf you win.”

She got in and slammed the door shut. "If I see one little tear on that seat I'm going to make road kill look like a more pleasant way to die."

The wolf looked amused again; she couldn't stop the exasperated laughter that escaped her.

 

Emmery waited by her bike for Abigail to arrive, staring intently at the entrance to the parking lot she failed to notice someone sneaking up from behind.

Two small dainty hands covered her eyes; delicious tingles raced through her body at Abigail’s touch.

"Guess who?"

"Is it Miranda or Brittney?"

Abigail growled lowly in her throat. Stalking around Emmery’s tall frame, she stood face to face with her. When Abigail saw the mirth in her mate's brilliant gray eyes, she pummeled her playfully with her fists.

"Oh, you idiot!"

"Jealous were we?"

Abigail glared playfully at Emmery as the other girl grabbed her hands in hers. "Don’t be stupid of course I wasn't jealous."

Emmery raised her hands to her mouth, placing gentle kisses on Abigail’s wrists.

Tired of barely-there touches, Abigail closed the small distance between them. Pulling her hands-free, she buried them in Emmery’s soft hair and crushed her lips against hers catching the gray-eyed beauty entirely by surprise. Before she could respond to spontaneous kiss, Abigail pulled back, breathless. "You are mine as much as I am yours. And yes I was jealous, but only a little."

It was Abigail’s turn to be surprised as Emmery pulled her back for a deep and long kiss. Abigail groaned in surprise delight as Emmery took her bottom lip between her teeth. Abigail smiled when they broke up for air.  
"Come on gorgeous! We're going to be late for class!" Abigail pulled free from her arms and raced towards the school entrance.

Emmery easily caught up to her and intertwined her fingers with hers. Both grinned at the electric tingles lingering on their lips.

 

The long road winded endlessly before her, and for once Bedelia was glad for the company. Her eyes usually refused to remain open at this point.

"So Claudius," another low growl Hannibal really hated her calling him by a males name that wasn't his. "What you don't like the name?"

He shook his massive head. "Well, I do. It really rolls off the tongue. Claudius. You know I've only been with one man, and that was because I was in a bad place and a little drunk I would have liked to call out Claudius when I was faking an orgasm. 

Hannibal growled again not liking the images floating in his head of her with another man.

"I just prefer women. You know the soft feminine feel of it all."

Images of his mate with another woman floated in his head as well. As appealing such a display would be to another he still found he didn't like the idea of his mate being touched by anyone other than him.

"What about you? Females or males?"

Hannibal did his best to glare at with his wolf eyes, but the sound of her giggles softened the look he was going for.

 

Bedelia rolled her eyes as he bounded past her as she opened the door to her home.

"Oh, yea sure come in. Make yourself at home."

Claudius followed her up the stairs to her room. Placing her shoes in the closet she watched as he sniffed around her bed, a content look in his eyes.

She chuckled loudly as he turned when she began to unbutton her blouse.

"What a gentlemen wolf I have."

Hannibal watched as Bedelia undressed through the mirror hanging just at his eye level. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. She was absolute perfection. She slipped on her flannel pajamas. "Ok, Claudius you can look now."

Hannibal thought she looked adorable in her red pajamas. Bedelia saw him observing her pajamas. "What can I say? I get very cold when I sleep."

"Come on its time for you to go."

With a single leap, he sprung onto her bed. Stretching out his large frame on her king size bed. For some strange reason, she found she didn't want him to leave. "Your paws better be clean Claudius."

She took her spot on the bed. "You're on my cover."

When he didn't move, she got comfortable on top of her bed moving closer to the heat emitting from his large body. Hannibal moved closer to her until he was pressed against her side. She grasped the fur on his neck, already slipping into unconsciousness.

"You're lucky you're cute Claudius."

Hannibal ignored the use of her pet name for him. He purred, happy with Bedelia’s approval of his form.  
Hannibal found he didn't care about her sexual preferences or the weakness of her human form. He loved her just the same; he only hoped she would not discard the possibility of having a relationship with a more masculine figure. In time he would win her over, and soon he would be holding her in his arms in his bed or hers.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4- Entranced

Abigail held onto Emmery’s waist tightly; the motorcycle rumbled beneath her as they off took off from the parking lot. She enjoyed being this close to her, firm muscles beneath her fingers.

Emmery smiled as they neared the clearing Abigail had told her about. Parking under the tree, she removed her helmet from Abigail's head.

"You look adorable with my helmet on you."

Abigail blushed under her intense gaze. Kissing Emmery’s cheek, she made her way behind a tree. Knowing she was watching, she added an extra sway to her hips. Minutes later a pure white wolf with one silver paw bounded towards her at full speed, tackling her to the ground. Emmery chuckled as Abigail licked her nose, her luminous goldish eyes were full of amusement.

Emmery stood as Abigail jumped off of her. She reached out and stroked her silky fur for a moment before following her example. Disappearing behind a tree, Emmery emerged moments later as a giant red wolf only slightly bigger than her own.

Abigail rubbed against the wolf form of her mate nipping at her ear before racing deeper into the forest. Yipping in response to the challenge Emmery shot after her.

Abigail jumped over logs and ran across a small stream of water to cover her scent.

Abigail was about to double back when a large red mass tackled her to the ground. A triumphant gleam shone in Emmery’s deep copper-colored eyes. Abigail could practically hear her gloating. Emmery nipped Abigail’s ear before leaping off of her and racing away.  
Abigail jumped to her paws and shook the dirt off her coat, before chasing after her. 

Bedelia watched as her wolf bounded into the forest. The thought of calling the wolf hers shocked her. She rubbed her hand over her face, wondering if Amazon sold extra-large doggy doors.  
The sun was going down, and Emmery had called saying she would be home soon. She didn't plan on telling her niece about Claudius. That would be her little secret. The last thing she wanted was for Emmery to worry about her safety. She grabbed a bottle of Febreze and sprayed it around the house, hoping it masked the odor of dog in the house.

The front door opened, Bedelia tossed the bottle of Febreze over the couch and fixed her black pencil skirt.

"Hey, Bedelia I brought Abigail home with me because her car got a flat.”

Bedelia walked towards the front door and saw the pretty girl from the office standing nervously by the door.

"Do you think you can give her a ride home? I would do it, but I don't think her dad will like seeing her on my bike."

Bedelia smiled and grabbed her keys from the table along with her purse.

"It's no problem. I have an hour and a half to kill before my shift starts. It's nice to meet you, Abigail. I'm glad Emmery met you. "

"Thank you, Bedelia. I'm glad I met her too. "

"Well, we can get to know each other in the car. Emmery, I don't know if I'll have enough time to come back and drop you off."

"It's alright Bedelia I can run home from the hospital. Let me just slip on some basketball shorts."

She ran up the stairs. "Emmery! She could live 20 miles from here!"

"Ya, it’s a good warm-up!"

Bedelia rolled her eyes. "I swear that girl isn't human!"

Abigail giggled nervously as she walked further into the house. The familiar scent circulating the house made her pause.  
Abigail’s brow furrowed in confusion. What the hell was her dad doing with Emmery’s aunt?

Emmery sniffed around her aunt's room where the scent was the strongest. The strong scent emitting from the bed made her certain of a wolf’s presence, but it confused her beyond belief. Why was there a wolf in Bedelia’s room?

By the serious look on Emmery’s face when she got into the backseat of the car, Abigail knew she had caught the scent as well.

"Is everything alright Emmery?”

"Yes, Bedelia. Everything is fine."

 

After a couple of turns, Abigail motioned for Bedelia to turn right.  
"Turn here, please."

 

Bedelia gaped at the large house in the middle of the woods. It was gorgeous, a little too mansiony for her taste, but remarkable all the same.

"You have a beautiful home, Abigail."

"Thank you, and I really appreciate the ride. I don't understand why my tire was flat. It was parked in the school lot all day."

Bedelia padded her hand. "Kids are horrible sometimes. I wouldn't hesitate to think someone at your school did it to ruin your day."

Emmery growled low in her throat at the thought of someone harming Abigail. "Emmery are you coming down with a cold young lady. I told you to start wearing a jacket."

 

"No Bedelia I'm fine, just swallowed wrong." She said lamely.

Getting off the car she opened the passenger door to the car. "Thank you, kind madam."

"My pleasure fair lady."

Abigail brushed her lips gently against Emmery’s wanting very much to crash her lips passionately against hers as they had done earlier.

Emmery growled low in her throat as the front door of the house opened, and the scent from her aunt's room reached her nose.

"Abigail you better have a good excuse for arriving home so late."

She grabbed Emmery’s hand as she pulled away to face her dad. "I got a flat tire so-''

"I'm not going to fall for that. Explain yourself." He stalked towards them with every intention of dragging her away from that girl. He didn't like seeing his little girl with her. Abigail glared at her father.

It was so like her father to demand an explanation, but she knew once she questioned him he would flip the table once more and clam up.  
"Actually," Hannibal paused in his gait mere inches from his daughter and her mate. Bedelia stood outside of her shiny car. "Your daughter is telling you the truth."

Her sweet voice and scent reached him, calming him down. His strong restraint was the only thing that prevented from going towards her and carrying her into his house and never letting her leave.

"Somebody messed with her tire and gave her a flat. So I offered to give her a ride home, and I got lost on my way here. That is why she is late. Speaking of which, Emmery say goodbye I'm going to be late for work."

Emmery did her best to not glare at Abigail's dad. She needed answers, and she wanted them now.

"You go ahead, Bedelia. I'll run home from here."

She marched towards them, Emmery noticed how Hannibal visibly stiffened as she approached.

"Emmery that is 16 miles. It's already getting dark."

Hannibal cleared his throat. "I'll give her a ride home."

 

Bedelia turned her sharp gaze towards him. "You will give her a ride?"

"Yes, it's the least I can do after you gave my daughter a ride home."

 

"Alright fine." She closed the distance between them, Emmery noticed Hannibal was nearly shaking at her nearness. "If I see one scratch on my niece or even a trace of sadness I will make your life a living hell."

Hannibal's eyes darkened. He thought she was beautiful always, but the anger radiating off of her made her gorgeous. The need to mark her as his was overwhelming.

Bedelia noticed the darkening of his eyes and his sudden pallor. She still didn't like the man, but something about him called out to her. She reached out touched his arm gently.

"Are you alright?"

 

Her worried tone and the concerned look leveled him. "Yes,'' he took her hand in his. “I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Bedelia gasped quietly as his warm lips connected with hand. Sharp tingles shot up her arm.

"Bedelia the time."

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she pulled her hand back and quickly walked to the driver's side.

"Oh yes. Ok, Emmery, don't forget to do your homework."

Hannibal glared at Emmery for breaking the moment between Bedelia and him.

Waving at Bedelia as she drove away, Emmery and Abigail turned towards Hannibal.

"We need talk dad.''

"About what?"

 

Emmery looked ready to shift in anger. "About why your scent was all over my aunt's house."

 

Bedelia rushed across the parking lot; the clock was two minutes away from seven. Fixing her skirt, she didn't see the tall figure coming out of the hospital doors.

Bedelia crashed against the strong form. Before she lost her balance two strong arms encircled her waist. Looking up a pair of piercing green eyes met her the azure of her own. The woman holding her was at least 5’10, lean, with cheekbones that rivaled her own, shoulder-length black hair and a gaze so intense Bedelia felt a weakness in her legs. The intensity of the woman’s gaze didn’t compare to Hannibal’s and she… Bedelia shook her head, shocked once more by her thoughts. She didn’t even know if she liked the man why was she even thinking about him.

"Are you alright?" The sultry tone of the woman’s voice resembled melting chocolate.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for catching me." Bedelia cleared her throat, noting the huskiness of her reply.

 

She felt the woman’s arms tighten momentarily when she tried to pull out of the embrace.

"Sorry." She said as she let her go. "It's not every day I catch a woman as beautiful as yourself."

Bedelia hoped her blush wasn’t visible, she enjoyed being assertive and when other women were assertive in turn, but something in the woman’s eyes made her wary. Unwilling to back down to the woman’s forwardness she swallowed her caution and the voice whispering a warning in her ear.

"Thank you.” This time the husky tone in her voice was purposeful. “I must say if running late means running into you I will have to do it more often.” The noticeable tremble in the other woman brought a glowing smile onto her face.

"Are you one of the new doctors here?"

"Yes, I am. And I am also a very late doctor."

"Sorry for keeping you. My name is Dr. Valentine Morrison. I am the psychiatrist for the hospital.”

Bedelia made sure to brush her body against the woman as she rushed into the building. "My name is Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier."

Valentine stared after her, inhaling her lingering scent. She had met many women of different species. Women with far greater beauty, but none had managed to capture her as she had. Without even trying she had entranced her in mere seconds.

Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed the number to the hospital's director. The man owed her a favor.

 

Hannibal rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Bedelia is my mate."

Emmery and Hannibal flinched at Abigail's joyous squealing. "Oh, dad I'm so happy for you! I can't believe Emmery’s aunt is your mate!" She jumped from her seat and wrapped up her father I'm a tight lung collapsing embrace.

"She's so beautiful dad! Ugh now you won’t be alone, this so perfect! When are you going to tell her?"

Hannibal pulled out of his daughter's hug. "He can't tell my aunt anything. In fact, he isn't going anywhere near my aunt." Emmery glared at Hannibal, voice firm.

Abigail marched over to Emmery, ignoring her father’s angry growl. "Emmery, my father has spent years without his mate. I won't let you keep them apart now that he's finally found his other half."

She took Emmery’s hand in hers. "Imagine how you would feel if my father did everything in his power to keep us apart?"

"Who says I won't," Hannibal mumbled under his breath.

Emmery sighed. She couldn't take the sad look in Abigail’s eyes. It nearly tore her in two. "Alight, but I'm worried Abigail."

"Your aunt won’t hate you, Emmery. She loves you."

Emmery squeezed her hand. Looking past her, she glared at her aunt’s mate. "If you hurt her, be assured I will rip you to shreds."

Hannibal returned the girls glare with some amount of respect in his intense gaze. "I have no intention of hurting Bedelia. The same goes for you and my daughter. If you hurt her, there won’t be nothing left of you for the scavengers to feed on."

Abigail clapped her hands in excitement. "Great! Now that we're all in agreement let’s devise a plan to win Bedelia. So Emmery what does your aunt like?"

Contempt oozed from Emmery’s smile. "Women."

Hannibal's glare intensified. "I know that already."

Abigail began to pace the room. "Yes! Dad, I have an idea. How good is your acting?"

 

He stared at her curious about the inquiry. "Pretty good. Why?"

"Excellent." The devious gleam in her eyes made Emmery and Hannibal wary. 

 

Bedelia trudged up the stairs to her room, exhausted from a long night of work. She was about to throw herself onto her bed when her cell phone began to ring. She glanced at the number.

The sight of the hospital number made her groan.

"Dr. Du Maurier speaking, how can I help you?"

"Dr., this is Jack Crawford, the hospital director. I'm sorry to disturb you, but there has been a change in your schedule. Your new time frame is from 7 am to 7 pm. This time change is effective tomorrow."

Bedelia stared in awe at her phone. "So I have today off?"

She heard a slight chuckle from the other end. "Yes, Dr. That means you have the day off. Enjoy, many doctors would kill for this time slot."

Hanging up her phone, she sent a quick text to Emmery, knowing she had her phone on at school. "Got a day off and a change of schedule."

Jack hung up the phone and quickly dialed the all too hated, all too familiar number. He heard the sound of the phone being answered. “It’s done.”  
The click on the other end was the only sign that someone had heard him. He hoped this favor would get her off his back.


End file.
